Dovewing's death
by riverspirit13
Summary: Dovewing's death is about how she dies bearing kits to the tom she loves. she is going for a walk she is feeling pains and then the fox appears... Rated t because it is warriors. come on people. THIS STORY IS PROBABLY NEVER GONNA BE FINISHED SORRY.
1. Prologe

Dovewing was in the nursery thinking about how she broke Bumblestripe's heart after the flood in the caves. She was going to have kits. Their father was a secret to the clan but she knew, that was all she needed to know. She was thought that her kits will never know. she did not tell their father, she was scared that she and her kits would be cast aside _well at least Ivypool knows_ she thought to herself sorrow filling her. Dovewing fell asleep crying wondering how would _he_ take this.

he was the last thing on her mind before she fell in a deep sleep.

 _Tigerheart_


	2. The walk

Dovewing was walking in the forest going for a walk, she not sleeping well because the pains had not stopped coming. _Jayfeather said they would be coming soon_ she thought to herself. Lost in her thoughts she did not notice that she was coming near the shadow clan border or the faint smell of fox. When she reached the border That was then she noticed the fox.


	3. Remembrances

Tigerheart was on patrol. He was with Tawnypelt, Dawnpelt, and Crowfrost. Crowfrost and Dawnpelt were always fighting but today they were really acting up. so while they were fighting and Tawnypelt trying to stop them from fighting he was thinking about what Dovewing had told him last time they saw each other. _"I Don't love you Tigerheart" Dovewing said with tears in her eyes_. he knew that was not true. Broken out of his thoughts by the sudden quiet he looked up. " what's wrong Tawnypelt" Tigerheart asked "I smell thunderclan" she said to him "mom there is not just thunderclan smell but also blood" Dawnpelt interrupted"and a faint smell of fox, do you think there was a fox here" Crowfrost said with a smirk. Probably happy he beat Dawnpelt to it. Then he recognized the smell

 _Dovewing_


	4. Note to reader (please read)

Hi readers sorry this is not a chapter

I want to know if you like the names I picked

So what i was thinking was there is 5 kits only one of them is a she cat and the rest toms so i'm deciding about the she cat's name it is either beaverkit or dovekit (in honour for dovewing)and i need names for the toms or should i have 2 she kitts and 3 toms so the 2 she kitts would be named beaverkit or dovekit (in honour for dovewing) but still I have no idea what i should name the toms please please please review


	5. The fox

**hi guys so this is a special chapter and sorry for not updating so soon bye enjoy the story**

 **Dovewing's point**

 _why am I just standing here come on Dovewing fight the fox._ She was on the ground, the fox had surprised her by jumping at her and making an really bad wound on her shoulder. She tried to get up with no avail falling back down due to the waves of pain. _I'm going to die here just because I went for a walk_ Dovewing thought while losing her hope, but then she smelled something. _Shadowclan_

 _what are they doing_ _here s_ he wondered

Then she him, Tigerheart was mouthing "are you okay" Dovewing nodded and waited for the fox to attack her once more.

 **Tawnypelt's** **point**

The reactions of Crowfrost and Dawnpelt were priceless when they saw a thunderclan queen fighting a fox Tawnypelt was a little surprised too, but that the queen was going to die if they did not do anything to help her, the she noticed her son crouching so he could attack the fox "Tigerheart what are-" He jumped right into the fox _what is he doing_

 **Tigerheart's** **point**

I had just jumped in to the fox swiping at fox, clawing its nose in the process knowing that Dawnpelt and Crowfost were helping him get the fox out of here.

"come on guys fight the fox, we gotta get the fox out of here" I heard Tawnypelt say

*time skip(i'm bad at fights don't judge)*

 **Dovewing's point**

 _Oh star clan please help me_ Dovewing thought to herself "please help me she breathed to Tawnypelt "The kits are coming" Dovewing said "we need to get you out of here" Tawnypelt said quietly only for her to only nodded in response due to the pain in her stomach.

* * *

Hey guys what's up so Dovewings kits are coming in the next chapter and this time it won't take as long as this one toke I sorta had writers block so one more chapter till dovewings kits come so comment on what you want the kits names should be

ps you can put as many names as you want

-Riverspirt13


	6. Sorry

Oh my god it has almost has been two year since i have published. just one more day until two years. wow well i'm here to apologize to you wonderfull fans that has actully sicked with me. well i have finally back. you probably wondering why i have been gone so long well school is one factor and also with my giant writer's block. well i hope you like the preview of the next chapter. *smiles* enjoy

P.S. i will try to be better at chapters


	7. Preview of chapter 5

**Narrator P.O.V**

Tawnypelt had told Crowfeather go ahead to tell the clan and the medicine cats ,Littlecloud and Pebblepaw. While Crowfeather went ahead they were slowly and carefully carrying Dovewing to their camp. _Why was she at the border_ Tawnypelt wondered.

"Never thought I would be helping a Thunderclan cat" Dawnpelt muttered bitterly.

"Oh shut up!" Tigerheart Shouted back at her. Tawnypelt did not hear the exchange between her kits, if she did she might have pieced it together why she was there and why Tigerheart attacked the fox.


End file.
